The present invention relates to a slide rail structure for case cabinets and particularly to a slide rail for mounting a device case in a cabinet.
Industrial computer processors now being commonly used generally adopt 1U, 2U or 4U specifications. Industrial servers made by different manufacturers have different case lengths. Matching server cabinets should also be made with different lengths to accommodate the servers. Hence conventional slide rails and anchor struts in the cabinets have to be altered to meet the changed server cabinets. As server cabinets are frequently changed to house the newly introduced servers and server cases, the slide rails and anchor struts also have to be changed frequently. This phenomenon incurs a lot of production cost increases. In the event of a slide rail or anchor strut damage, spare parts of the same type and dimensions for replacement are difficult to obtain because they usually are made to orders and by batches. It could cause annoying problems to users and manufacturers.
In addition, in order to meet configuration requirements of industrial servers, the matching anchor struts and slide rails also need to make height adjustments. A conventional server case cabinet has two end posts with displacement slots formed thereon for adjusting height for anchor struts and servers. Users have to measure installation locations for the computer processors then to position and anchor the computer processors. To provide displacement slots for anchoring the anchor struts at various locations adds more production costs. It also creates additional measuring work for users. It is not convenient or user-friendly.
Moreover, the device case 1a for a conventional server (as shown in FIG. 1) usually has two side walls 11a and a bottom section 12a bridging the two side walls 11a to form a housing chamber 13a for holding hardware such as a power supply, circuit boards and disk driver arrays. The device case 1a contained the hardware of the power supply, circuit boards and disk driver arrays then is installed in a case cabinet to allow users to control operations of various peripheral devices.
When the device case 1a is installed in the case cabinet, it is mounted on fixed L-type slide rails. In the event of hardware malfunction or hardware expansion is required, the device case la must be removed from the L-type slide rails for doing repairs and maintenance work or expansion for the hardware, then to mount and fasten again the device case 1a to the L-type slide rails in the case cabinet. It is time-consuming and troublesome.
Some producers have made the L-type slide rails extensible. The extensible slide rails make repairs and expansion of the hardware in the device case 1a more convenient. However the extensible slide rails and frames have more complex structures and take more space, as a result the housing space in the device case 1a for the hardware is shrunk. The device case 1a thus might be difficult to house all the hardware required, or the device case 1a cannot hold as many hardware as it originally does.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides a simpler slide rail structure inside a case cabinet to house server cases of different specifications and dimensions.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying, which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not limitative of the present invention.